On The Wing
by The Pen Vs The Sword
Summary: She chases him all the time. But even Amy has her doubts about Sonic's own affections from time to time. One-shot. Sonic/Amy. Requested by Mags The Hedgie.


**A/N:** Well that time has come upon us once again.

**Pen:** To tear someone's crappy story to ribbons?

**Sword:** To whistle with pieces of an orange under out tongue?

What? No! It's time for a new request. This one comes from Mags The Hedgie. And in all honesty, this was a tough one to do. But we did our best.

**Sword:** The author owns none of the characters. They're Sega's.

Also, the song that inspired this belongs to Owl City. So please enjoy.

**On The Wing**

"Sonic!"

The shrill cry from the bright pink hedgehog pierced the very heavens and stopped all passerby to watch the spectacle. The girl, known as Amy, stomped the ground furiously beneath her red boots as if quashing an insignificant insect. Her fists shook with defeat and fury and her sweaty brow was creased to match the girl's gritted, frowning teeth.

The object of Amy's affection, that she had been chasing so desperately on that sunny afternoon, had given her a simple wave of his hand coupled with a "Catch ya later Ames!" before dashing off down the sidewalk. What infuriated the pink hedgehog the most was not that Sonic had allowed her to get very close to catching up to him. Nor was it that he had once again outran the poor girl. No, what boiled Amy's blood was his casual goodbye.

"'Catch ya later'?" Amy snorted. That was Sonic's trademark farewell to friends. Which meant that he viewed Amy as such. That was what annoyed her more than anything else. Every time Sonic would say that they were only friends or treated her the way he treated Tails, Cream, and his other companions, it made Amy depressed and infuriated. "Doesn't he see we're destined to be more than friends?" she would lament, sometimes a bit too melodramatically.

Amy knew the blue hero had feelings for her. And she concocted all sorts of plans to make it show as she turned around and headed for home. "I'll get you one day, my darling Sonic," she said to herself. Looking up at the clouds, Amy saw one that strangely reminded her of a head with long flowing quills.

Sighing softly, Amy entered into the next stage, of several, that happened when she chased the azure hedgehog. The renewed vigor after the chase, and the declaration of a "Next time" speech, was just a facade. The next one was the questioning and doubting phase that sometimes accompanied the pink hedgehog after the chases. And each time, it grew stronger in her heart and mind. And given how much Amy went after Sonic, it was quite strong indeed.

"Why?" Amy asked herself as she walked down the sidewalk, letting her feet take her home. _Why does he run from me?_ and _Why did he let me get close to him several times?_ and _Does he even love me or care for me like I do him?_ were unanswerable questions that swirled in the whirlpool of Amy's mind. Each one she tried to supplement with one of her usual answers of _He's shy_ or _He does love me_, but the lingering doubt was not satisfied and it grew within Amy's heart with each overused answer.

"Then why doesn't he show it?" the girl asked herself as her feet turned a corner. Amy had no answer for that. All she had was the still rapidly beating heart from earlier, but logic and doubt dictated that it could simply be the very long, and exhausting, run she just had.

* * *

When Amy arrived at her house, she had failed to quell the faltering of her faith, which simply kept growing. She tried to take her mind off of it. For the rest of the day, Amy cooked yummy dishes for later, cleaned the bathroom until it was spotless, watched mindless television, and finished reading the book that she had borrowed from the library. But none of it could distract Amy from the feelings that clutched her heart and mind. The feeling that maybe Sonic did not like her in the same manner as the pink hedgehog liked him.

By the time night fell, Amy's nerves and thoughts were wracked. Her heart and stomach were both being twisted into knots by the doubt and her mind was far too active with "what ifs" to promise a restful sleep. But still, Amy followed her nightly routine of slipping into the shower, cleaning her body of all the sweat from the runabout that afternoon, and heading to bed after throwing on a nightgown.

There is one thing that would help Amy at this juncture and that was a deep sleep. Now while one may not think much of it, and some might even declare that as putting off the problem, it always helped sooth Amy's doubts and fears, especially when it came to Sonic. The reason being was the pink hedgehog's dreams were different from normal. It may have been the fortune teller blood that flowed through her veins or it may have just been all nonsense, but Amy's dreams seemed to give her the answers she sought.

Right now, she needed reassurance about Sonic. Even though she had gone through this before, just like the constant heartbreaks over Sonic she had gone through, Amy still hoped she would have a dream to set her mind at ease. Which is why the girl was so quick to hurry to bed.

Once Amy had crawled under the pink sheets and turned off her lamp on the white nightstand by her bed, she laid down on the pillow, which cradled her head and molded to the spines as Amy imagined it to be a cloud that would take her to dreamland. She silently wished for help from her dreams while easing her breathing and heart so that sleep would come easier.

* * *

It was not long before Amy received what she wanted, but not in an expected way. She opened her eyes to see the purple sky. _Is it dawn?_ she wondered._ And why am I outside?_ Amy had the strange sensation that she was being carried away into the velvet sky. And the hedgehog could not feel the warm comfort of her bed anymore.

Her hand searched for the familiar touch of the sheets or firm mattress, but all Amy's fingers grasped at were cold wisps. Looking down, she saw that she was floating in the air on a fluffy white cloud. It was flying high into the sky and stirring the stars around in a playful dance before Amy's eyes.

Needless to say, the confused hedgehog cowered away from the edge of her ride and pulled her knees to her quivering chest. "W-W-What's going on?" Amy asked, her voice quivering from the strange surrounding.

"You're on a cloud," a familiar voice answered.

Amy's head swiveled around, seeing nothing but more of the same colorful sky with it's twinkling stars making room for the cloud. "Who said that?"

"I did." Amy looked up at the stars and they formed a shape that looked exactly like a hedgehog. They descended beneath her point of view for a few moments before a gloved hand appeared on the side of the floating ride, followed by another. They both pulled a familiar blue figure up on to the cloud beside Amy. He sat down and leaned back, giving Amy a quick glance. "So how d'ya like the ride Ames?"

"Sonic?" The pink hedgehog's head felt light with the current setting coupled with her crush appearing beside her. "What are you doing here? What's going on?"

The blue hero just winked in his usual manner and sat up. "You'll love this," he said, snapping his finger. All of the sudden the stars that had hung in the air darted towards the ground. Amy looked over the edge of the cloudand watched them fall away into the bay next the city of Station Square below them. The cloud also began to rock back and forth and aimed it's nose toward the bay as well. On both its sides, it sprouted wings that angled downwards toward the water.

"Sonic!" Amy scrambled away from the end of the wispy cloud and clung to the blue hedgehog. "The cloud! It's-It's!..."

"Hang on," Sonic smiled. He wrapped his arm around Amy which, in any normal situation, would have made her ecstatic. But for the moment, she just held onto him tighter, trying her best not to choke Sonic.

"Don't let go," she whimpered as the cloud began to dive, almost like a roller coaster and tucking its wings close to the side. It hit the water with a loud splash and plummeted out of sight and sound. Amy held her breath, awaiting for the rush of water to fill her nose and soak her clothes that one would expect to accompany such a plunge. But it never occurred.

Instead, a soft breeze ruffled Amy's quills and the scent of nature overtook her olfactory senses instead of liquid. She opened her eyes to quickly shut them again from the bright sun. After a few seconds of letting herself get used to the light, Amy carefully opened them again to take in her surroundings.

She was standing outside of her neighborhood next to the road. It was clearly morning, but not a soul stirred in or around any of the houses. Each one, including her own, was dark inside. "Hello?" Amy called, hoping for someone to answer.

The open summer breeze that had been gently playing with her quills a few moments ago sped up. It became strong enough that it lifted Amy into the air and swept her through the streets and into the hills on the edge of the small civilization. Amy flailed about, trying to keep calm while searching for some means to the ground or something to grab hold of.

Yet it was not long before the wind plopped the bewildered girl onto one of the grassy knolls that overlooked her neighborhood and the rest of Station Square. It held one solitary, but large, oak tree that shaded the entire top of the hillside. Amy looked up into it to see a red sneaker dangling over the side of one of the branches.

"Sonic?"

"The one and only," he replied, leaning over to get a good look at her. "What d'ya think?"

"Of what?" Amy questioned.

"Of where I live," he swept his hand around the hill and Amy recognized it as one of the places Sonic sometimes went when he needed time to himself. "'Course this just one place. Sometimes I live in the alpine heights right below the Northern Lights. You should see it sometime." He settled back onto his branch. "But from here, I can keep watch of the city."

_And my house_, Amy thought to herself. "You still haven't told me what's going on."

"Well, this is a dream," Sonic answered as if that was obvious.

"I figured that much out," Amy replied irritably, walking over to the tree. "I meant why are you here."

Sonic shrugged. "Don't know. Guess since ya needed reassurance, your mind figured it'd be best if it came from me."

"So you're not the real Sonic then?"

Again, he lifted his shoulders lamely and dropped them. "I dunno. I could be, but then I might just be part of your dream." He flashed one of his teasing smiles down at her.

Amy giggled, but shook her head. "You're as cryptic as the real Sonic," she muttered. "Okay then. Mind telling me why we're at my house?"

"Just watch," Sonic pointed to the row of houses lining Amy's street. Sulking at his refusal to give her a straight answer, Amy sat down underneath the tree and kept her eyes trained on her house. It was not long before a pink, ghostly apparition of Amy appeared, running up the street. The closer it came, the more fleshed out and full of color itbecame. Amy could see the clone panting, nearly out of breath, as it stopped in front of her house.

"Is that-?"

"Keep watching," Sonic answered. Next to the second Amy, another image appeared. One that took the form of a certain cerulean hedgehog. In his hand, the other Sonic held out a flower out to Amy.

"Seem familiar?" Sonic asked Amy from atop his branch.

"Yeah," Amy said slowly, watching the scene unfold before her eyes as the second Amy jumped and hugged the life out of the other Sonic. "It was the day you came back after everyone else thought you were dead."

"Everyone, but you," Sonic corrected, hopping down from his perch. "I came to see you first. And do you remember what I said to you?"

Amy felt the tinge of a blush brush her cheeks. "I still spend my coldest nights, when I'm alone and awake thinking of it...The weekend-" But when she turned to look at Sonic, Amy saw that he had disappeared. As had the apparitions and the houses. "Sonic?"

"Ya know this place is nice. But a home among these mountain tops can be so awfully dull. But at least it's a thousand miles from the tide." Sonic's voice echoed all around Amy like an omnipotent being, but she could not see him. "So, you still having doubts?"

Amy sighed and sat down to lean against the tree. She glanced up, hoping to see Sonic reappear in the leafy branches. "Kind of. That day did happen a long time ago. Things change."

"Not all things." Amy saw a hand waving in her face. She looked down from the tree and sky to see Sonic once again on the floating cloud, offering her a hand. "Come along chéri," he said in a horrible French accent while waggling his eyebrows.

Amy laughed at the poor attempt of wooing her. "That was awful," she choked out. Gasping for air, she stood up, stifling another chuckle, and took his hand. "I didn't know you knew French."

"Well I pick up things here and there while on adventures," Sonic replied. He hoisted her up onto the cloud and they were off, flying high into the sky. The heavens began to darken quickly and the sun disappeared, as did the hills the couple had previously been on.

"Where are we going now?" Amy queried, scooting closer to Sonic in case the cloud decided to play roller coaster of fearful heights again.

"Some place I'm sure you'll like," Sonic answered as lights below began to shine into view. The cloud slowed to a lazy drift and descended softly while an image of Station Square came into being once again. From the sight of its neon lights and busy, hectic traffic and flashing lights, it was night in the large city. Not only that, but a parade was taking place in the streets as well. But the odd thing was that everyone was ignoring the floats and people in the parade and instead looking up, as if waiting and anticipating some sort of celestial event to take place.

"What's going on?" Amy peered over the cloud. "Is there a lunar eclipse?"

"Even better," Sonic replied.

Amy wondered what he could mean, especially with the devilish smirk adorning his face until a brightly colored explosion filled the air next to them. It rocked the cloud like a boat in a rough sea storm and Amy's shriek was drowned out by the resounding boom. The dozens of tiny sparks glittered in the air and fell silently back to earth, losing their color while people below cheered.

"Was that a firework?" Amy asked, turning to Sonic to see that she had unconsciously grabbed hold of him for safety.

Sonic laughed and nodded. "Yep! Neat huh?"

Another swirling firework zoomed into the air and exploded into balls of pretty light a few seconds later. Amy covered her ears, but this failed to keep her eardrums from ringing with the bang. "Yeah," she yelled too loudly when the firework had disappeared. "But I wish the rockets stayed a little closer over the promenade."

"Too loud for ya?" Sonic saw Amy nod her head. "I can fix that." He scooped up a part of the cloud and fashioned the white fluff into a long stick. He pulled at the underside and formed a hook at the end, resulting in the piece shaping into a fishing pole. He stood up on the wobbly cloud, bringing the line behind his head before throwing a perfect cast into the sky's sea.

"What are you doing?"

"Fishing. What's it look like?" he laughed. They both waited for a few moments, Amy's mind a hive of buzzing questions while the blue hedgehog sat down and took a fisherman's position, complete with one leg crossed over the other. When the line finally tugged with a catch, he was quick to reel it in. Amy watched as the line pulled up to reveal a screaming firework, struggling to get away from the line holding it.

"Here." Sonic held the dangling explosive device out to her. She cupped her hands around it while he pulled the hook out and laid the fishing pole back on the cloud, where it immediately rejoined the white, puffy ride. The rocket vibrated violently in her hands before exploding as well. But instead of the large blast that Amy had expected, by shielding her eyes with her arm, it was small enough to fit in her hand and did no damage.

"This is too much," she said, watching the little sparks disappear into her glove. Amy turned to Sonic, shaking away the burnt ash. "Will you please just tell me what we're doing here? And can we get closer to the ground?"

"Sure!" Sonic readied to snap his fingers and the cloud's nose was beginning to point downwards once more. That is until Amy gripped his arm tightly and squeezed it.

"Gently if you would," she added.

He sighed, disappointed that she wanted to trade speed for safety, but complied. Sonic snapped his fingers and the cloud flew softly to ground level. Once they reached the height of the street lamps, the cloud leveled out and picked up a bit more speed.

"We're headin' for Twinkle Park," Sonic answered her question.

Amy's eyes lit up. "We're going on a date?" Her hands clasped together in excitement.

"We already are on one," he told her. He fingered the park's entrance, where a hedgehog couple, one blue with red sneakers and the other pink in a red dress, were entering. The attendant at the gate waved them in, saying something along the lines of "Cute couples get in free" while the pink hedgehog giggled.

"Looks like one of our dates," Amy commented.

"It is," Sonic said as they watched the couple enter the park. The pink hedgehog dragged her unwilling companion to her favorite ride- the Tunnel of Love. Not only did the male cringe at the mushy decorations, but he shivered at the water, which he was berated for.

"Sonic!" the girl below whined. "It's only knee deep! Stop being a baby!"

"And I got on, despite my fear," the Sonic on the cloud said.

"Only after I threatened you," Amy added as they watched said scene unfold on the ground. The girl below held a hammer out, ready to smack the blue hedgehog squarely in the head.

"Yes, but still," Sonic continued, the cloud rising a little higher. "All these late night dates and early afternoon or evening parades I go to with ya: doesn't that say somethin'?" She was silent so Sonic continued. "You have so many still photos and pictures of us in these noisy arcades, parks, and other places."

Amy looked up to realize that they were inside her house. The cloud was gone, as was the scene of the park, and it was just the two of them in her living room. Sonic stood by the fireplace, indicating each of the framed pictures Amy had sitting above it. Most of them were of friends, but quite a few had the two hedgehogs out on a date or on an adventure.

"All these photos," Sonic went on, "of all the places we've gone. And all the special places I've taken ya." Amy walked over to the pictures and examined each one, deep in thought. "And ya still say I don't care about ya?"

She turned to defend herself, but when she did, the blue hedgehog had disappeared. Amy searched the living room, but found no sign of him. "Then why do you run away all the time?" Amy asked.

"Amy." His voice called to her from down the hall that was connected to the room. Amy followed it to the last door on the right of the hallway. The door to her bedroom. "Amy," he said again, his voice muffled from behind the door.

She opened the door carefully and poked her head inside. No one was in there. Seeing that it was empty, she pushed the door open farther. Amy checked her closet and under her bed, but could find no trace of her blue hero. "Are you there?" she asked the silence.

No answer. Amy sat down on her bed and hung her head. "Are you there?" she repeated. "Or are you just a decoy dream in my head?"

"I'm here. And I always will be for ya Ames. But why do you think I run away?" Sonic's voice questioned, fading away into a soft echo before leaving Amy alone once again

She laid down in her bed, kicking her shoes off in the process, and covering herself with the pink blanket. "Why do you run away?" she whispered, repeating Sonic's question as she closed her eyes.

* * *

Amy's eyes were forced open by the early morning sun outside her window. She groaned and turned away from it, smothering her head with the pillow. "Just a few more minutes," she begged.

"And miss the sunrise? Are you crazy?" a voice abashed her from outside her window. Amy's whole body shot up and she tumbled out of bed, her mind alight and running. Am I home? Amy wondered as she picked herself up. Or am I simply tumbling all alone _into another dream?_ She rushed to the window to find the very same hedgehog she had just been dreaming about. "Who'd wanna miss this?" Sonic thumbed the picturesque scene of the neighborhood being bathed in morning gold and orange.

"What are you doing here?" Amy asked him.

He shrugged. "Just thought I'd say hi before goin' off ta bother ol' Knucklehead," he answered. And with a wave and a wink, he was off, running down the empty road.

Amy had the urge to follow him, but logic once again reared it's ugly head and the doubts came flooding back. But it brought the dreams with them too, along with Amy's question. "Why does he run away?" she said aloud, watching the dust trail of the blue hedgehog settle.

It was at that point that Amy came to a realization. She could fathom at why he ran away, but that was not important. What mattered was that Sonic did care for her in a special way. Her dreams had shown her this. And that was all Amy needed to quickly jump into her closet, change clothes, and leave for Tails' workshop, a fresh burst of energy jolting into her hopeful heart. "Maybe he'll let me borrow the Tornado to go to Angel Island," Amy thought aloud.

**A/N:** Sword! Get back here! We have to say bye.

**Sword:** Nooooo! Xbox! Red Dead Redemption!

**Pen:** *pulls Sword away* Just placate him and then you can go back to that insipid machine.

**Sword:** *waves* Hope you liked it! Bye!

Um, questions, comments?

**Pen:** Critiques?

Then let us know.


End file.
